


Forever and Always

by nationalrebellion



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on a Parachute song, F/M, Heavy Angst, Sad Ending, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalrebellion/pseuds/nationalrebellion
Summary: Jughead and Betty's love will be forever until death do them apart and even after that.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr; [sweetpea-cc] but I figured I'd share it here too :))

Betty Cooper sat at the table by the window, time dragged on for what seemed like hours, her eyes searching for a familiar face. He was supposed to be here already, and Betty was more than confident that he would have called. She turned around to look at Veronica who was sitting by the fireplace, having a conversation with Archie on the phone.

“V, have you or Arch heard from Jug?” Betty asked, trying to hide the worry that lingered in her voice. Veronica relayed the question to Archie and Betty could tell by the frown on her face, that neither of them had seen nor spoken to Jughead all day. Suddenly, Betty’s phone rang and she let out a sigh of relief as she saw Jughead’s name show up, with contentment, she’s answered but instead of being greeted by his witty charms or sweet pick up line, a voice told her that something had happened, that she should come to the hospital right now.

Betty let out a small gasp as she gathered her keys and rushed out the door, Veronica following close behind her. On the entire drive to the hospital, her mind went to September, and she thought of when he asked her, getting down on his knees first and he said _“Elizabeth Cooper, I love you, I’ve always loved you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want it all, the good, the bad, and the ugly. We’ll be together, forever and always so, I ask you this, will you marry me?”_ Jughead had barely finished the last word before Betty jumped into his arms and planted a plethora of kisses all over his face.

_“_ _Yes, Juggie, a thousand times, yes.”_

She pulled up to the entrance, her emotions roaring at a thousand miles per hour, she walked up to the front desk where a night nurse sat writing various notes. The atmosphere felt suffocating to say in the least as Betty struggled to keep herself in check, she didn’t know if she could deal with this again; Jughead laying in a hospital bed. “Forsythe Jones III,” Betty said, her voice cracking as Veronica placed a hand on her back for support. The nurse checked her log and begun to lead Betty and Veronica down a million, a maze that never seemed to end. They tried to tell her what happened, but she could barely hear them. Betty tried to keep a straight face as she walked into the room where Jughead laid on the hospital bed, a series of wires connecting him to a few monitors. She sat by his bedside and held his hand too tight, they talked about the kids they would have and the good life, the house up in the valley where they would stay forever.

Swiftly, an idea formed in Betty’s head to call in the nurses and brought up the chaplain who says a couple of verses. She borrowed some rings from a sweet couple next door and all around her, everyone had a mixture of sentiments written on their faces, some were crying, and some were laughing. Betty looked into Jughead’s eyes as her tears fell to the floor.

Her gentle touch rested on the side of his face as she drew in a shaky breath, and she said _“Juggie, for as long as I could remember, I’ve always wanted you, I’ve wanted you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly, we’ll grow old together, and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever, we’ll still love each other, forever and always._ ” Betty leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Jughead’s lips, her tears falling freely now. She finished the vows, and in a small moment, everything in her world was okay but soon the beeps from the monitor were getting too slow, and his voice was almost too low as he reached out to Betty and said;

 _“I’ll love you forever, forever and always, no matter what. Please just remember, even if I’m not here, I’ll never stop loving you.”_ And then she heard it, the worse sound that she had ever witness, the sound of the heart monitor no longer giving off its steady beeps. Instead, it was now the drone of a flatline. Betty let out a choked cry as the love her life, Jughead Jones, closed his eyes for the last time.

She broke down, crying over his body and pleading him to come back. _“It’s not your time to go yet, Juggie. You can’t leave me, I told you before, we’re not finished.”_


End file.
